


Obvious

by Taekai (HeeKaiTae)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/Taekai
Summary: Forcefully taking Taemin out of the bed for a spontaneous trip, Jongin have decided that it's time for him to clear things up and make the obvious official between his best friend and his love.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 7





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Random cheesy and soft Taekai based on Kai's Elle magazine interview when he revealed that Taemin called him and asked him if he wants to eat lamb + their dates May 4, May 5 and May 6 where they were spotted together in Apgujeong, the night before Baekhyun's birthday (Kai's instagram post w/ Taem) and their double date with Moonkyu and Kwonho 😁

February 2013

"Taemin ah, get dressed! Let's go on a trip today!" Jongin jumped onto the sleeping Taemin in the middle of the night, interrupting his best friend's sleep.

"Oh my gosh Jongin shut up.. I'm still so tired and sleepy.."

"Just get dressed and I'll let you sleep while we're on our way!!"

"Where are we going?!"

"To the east sea!! We'll catch the sunrise there!"

"What's up with you?! I mean of all days, why today? And of all places, why the east sea?! It's freezing outside! And it's not like you like winter!"

"Aish just dress up! I've already told your parents about it and they allowed me to take you with me so let's get going!" Jongin got clothes from Taemin's drawers and took the duvet off the sleeping body by the bed. He dressed Taemin with long sleeve shirts and track pants like he's dressing up his nephew Raeon.

"I got your coat here, take your phone and chargers! Also your wallet! Let's go!" Taemin just stared at him so Jongin gave up and just carried him out of his room to their van. As soon as Taemin felt the cold breeze of the winter air outside his family house, he immediately opened his eyes and took the jacket from Jongin.

"Hey put me down!"

"Nope. I like carrying you because you're so light! And just so you know, you're not wearing any shoes."

"Hey you should've made me wear some first!"

"Don't worry, I got some flip flops inside the van."

"Flip flops?! Jongin, it's winter!! Do you want my feet to freeze?"

"I'm just joking okay? Cinderella have his shoes at the van already so just behave because I'm still carrying you."

"Okay.." Taemin's heart pounded as Jongin carried him. He eventually gave up and got sleepy again so he nuzzled his face onto Jongin's neck.

"My face is cold. I need warmth and your neck is warm."

"I know. I'm not even asking."

"I'm just saying so you won't tease me later on."

"It's okay, I like it when your face is by my neck."

"For some reasons your neck is like a lavender scent.. it makes me sleepy again."

"If you want to sleep, then go ahead and sleep. We're almost at the van."

"Good night." Taemin smiled against Jongin's neck and fell asleep.

Taemin was too sleepy and he was sleeping like a log so he didn't feel that they're already at the van and he's still sleeping by Jongin's neck, his leg still hugging Jongin's waist like a baby clinging onto his mom until he himself woke up. This time, Jongin is hugging him like he's his own pillow, and his face is also by his neck. It's like two bunch of babies snuggling and their faces on each other's neck.

"You know, you really look like a hibernating bear. You're so cute." Taemin smiled as he hugged Jongin tighter.

"Jongin, are you comfortable?"

"Um."

"Really? I mean are you comfortable with your sleeping position? Your back doesn't hurt?"

"No.. I love it when I hug you. Go back to sleep."

"Hyung, are we still far from the east sea?"

"More or less 2 hours, Taem. Why?"

"I'm.. I'm a bit hungry."

"Don't worry, in a few minutes we'll arrive at a rest stop to get some snacks."

"Thank you, hyung!"

Taemin smiled as he patted Jongin's back with his little hand, still sniffing his neck and now also running his hand through his black hair.

"Moments like this feels so good. _These are the moments I thank god I am alive.. these are the moments I remember all my life. I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more.._ " Taemin unknowingly sang as he looked over the road they're passing by, and in a few minutes, they arrived at the nearest rest stop and gasoline station.

"Jonginnie, we're here! Wake up!"

"I'm still sleepy…."

"Jongin, we have to go out! Hyung and I are hungry! Let's buy food! Aren't you hungry?"

"Umm…"

"Baby, let's go out okay? Wake up!! Aigoo my baby bear. Wake up! Wakey wakey!" Taemin was feeling happy so he planted a soft kiss against Jongin's lips. After the kiss, Jongin's eyes opened wide. It was an awkward moment but they were able to get by especially when both of them smiled.

"I told you to wake up and I have to use my last resort! Good thing it worked. Let's go! Ah, my flip flops!!" Taemin hunched forward to get his winter boots when he felt Jongin's arms hugging his waist.

"Be careful! You go out first."

"Yeah. Aigoo watch out, your head might hit the ceiling!!"

After going to the rest rooms, eating lots of corndogs, sweet marbled potatoes, fries and burgers and buying some to eat while they're on the road, Jongin insisted to carry Taemin on his back.

"Ya why do you like to carry me?"

"I just love it when your body is against mine. You know, it's cold and it gives me enough heat."

"Oh okay. Sure. And it feels good when you carry me too because I feel like a prince. I don't need to walk nor freeze my toes." Taemin hugged Jongin's neck tighter as they went out of the rest stop, only to see their car about to go out of the parking area.

"Hyung, why is the van driving away??"

"Ya ya we're still here!!! Ya stop right there!!"

"What was that?! Why is he driving the van out when we haven't even went back inside??"

"Aigoo. Maybe he's a bit.. out of his mind?" The two of them just laughed as they settled back at the seats, carrying Taemin like a baby again and making him sit on his lap even if the space beside them is huge.

"Jongin ah, how about we test your popularity?"

"Eh?"

"Since it's already morning, people are out to go to their destination. Why don't you open the windows and wave at people at other cars and see if they know you or not? If you're successfully recognized by 5 people from 5 different cars, I'll make one of your wish come true. But if you fail, you'll grant my wish. Deal?"

"Yeah sure! Deal! I'll prove to you that EXO and Kai are popular."

As the van passes by passenger busses, Jongin wave to people to see if he would be recognized. A few cars have passed and Jongin waved at them but he was just ignored. Taemin was chuckling until Jongin grabbed him and made him straddle his waist and hug his body against him even if the window is open.

"Jongin.. what.."

"It's cold and I need your body heat.. you should be hugging me if you want to play this game."

"Alright alright." Jongin waves again and it's a good thing because a public bus passed by slowly and it's filled with students.

"Hello!!! Good morning!!! Does anyone of you recognize me???" Jongin said in the air even if the students won't hear him. He was about to give up but a few of the students started to look intently at him and soon, waved back at him. He was so happy because he's successful with his first, even if he still have to get 4 more.

Whenever he goes to show his face and people recognize him, Jongin makes sure he hide Taemin's face on his neck and hug him tighter, giving Taemin the warmth and fondness he have never felt before.

Jongin's winning streak was continuous and he become so happy when people squeal because they recognize him. Jongin didn't just wave at people riding public transportations but also to people by the side of the road and street. Jongin succeeded and even have more than 20 people recognize him and with that, Taemin acknowledged his defeat. He's okay with it and he's proud that his best friend is more popular than they both ever thought.

After a few hours of driving, they reached the destination at a strawberry farm. Jongin's eyes looked so happy to see the vast plantation of strawberries, most especially when he was able to see the big, red and plump strawberries.

"Can we have a taste, sir?"

"Yes of course! It's included in the package. You could have 250 grams of free taste and 1 kilo of strawberries to pick for free. Anything that exceeds from the 1 kilo mark would have to be paid half the price though. That's per person."

"Thank you so much, sir!!" Jongin immediately intertwined his fingers onto Taemin's and picked lots of strawberries. Jongin fed Taemin one and he did the same to Jongin until they finished the combined free strawberries for them to taste. They also picked big and red strawberries that they'd be bringing home afterwards and of course, Taemin thought of another game - pick the biggest strawberry.

"Uwaa this is big!!" Jongin carefully held out a big strawberry that's almost half the size of his palm.

"Woah that is indeed big.. I don't think I could beat that!! Oh!! It's here!!" Taemin got twin strawberries and its bigger than the size of Jongin's strawberry earlier.

"Woah that's cheating!! Twin strawberries aren't included!!"

"Hahaha now you're throwing a fit!! Go ahead Jongin, who knows, there might still be bigger ones.."

But their game ended with Taemin's twin strawberry as the biggest. Jongin congratulated him but still pouted and Taemin have the urge to kiss those plump lips again.

After their strawberry picking adventure, they arrived at a flower farm which boasts different kinds of flowers blooming even during winter. They took lots of photos and went to their accommodation near the beach after lunch. Jongin reserved a villa with 2 bedrooms and play room.

"Uwaaaa!! This place is great!!" Taemin exclaimed and immediately hugged Jongin only to dive onto the bed. Jongin was flustered with what Taemin did, especially when Taemin ended up on top of him.

"Taem.. what was that?"

"Haha I just want to hug you to bed. Ah, the mattress is so soft, I'm sure I'll be able to sleep well here tonight."

"That's good. I'm glad you like it."

"But there's only two bedrooms in this villa, right? Want to sleep here with me?"

"Would that be okay with you?"

"Why would it not be okay with me? We've been having sleepovers since we were trainees and whenever we don't have schedules. I'm very used to seeing your face the first thing in the morning after I open my eyes."

"Okay!! I'll sleep here! I'll take the left side. You take the right so you'd wake up with the sun's rays."

"Ya this guy!! You should take the right side so I won't have a hard time waking you up! The sun's rays should wake you up instead!"

"Nope nope it's already decided. Aigoo!! The mattress is really nice. I should change my mattress at home."

"Jonginnie, why did we go here all of a sudden?"

"I just want to spend time with you. You know, you'd be going to Japan and stuff. I'll really miss you when you go."

"Awww you're so sweet!! I never thought you'd be this sentimental!!"

"Hahaha whatever. But really. I planned this trip so I could be with you. I miss you and I'll miss you, I hope you miss me and you'll miss me when you're overseas."

"Honestly? I miss you too. I have been very busy and I miss having time to relax, most especially spending time with you. I miss you even if we're both in Korea, what more if I'll be in Japan, right? I'll miss you too, that's for sure."

"I'm relieved that I'm not the only one feeling that way. Hehe. Ah! By the way, I won earlier!! I was recognized by more than 20 people!! That means you would have to grant my wish. Hahaha."

"What will I grant then?"

"Hmmm.. my wish is.. to be with you and to also do what we did earlier."

"Ah so you want to go to the strawberry farms with me again next time? Sure! I mean, I have to check my schedule first but okay, let's do that again."

"That would be good but I mean I want to do it again.. like us kissing. I want you to kiss me again."

"Ah. Kiss? Yeah sure." Taemin gave a peck on Jongin's cheeks then a smack on his lips while he was smiling.

"Uhm. Thanks. I know this might spoil everything and things may change between us but Taemin ah, I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, I should've held back and I should've stopped myself because we are best friends but-" Jongin was cut off with another kiss on the lips by Taemin and was left dumbfounded.

"Jonginnie, I know. I know it all and I know that you love me. I've felt it."

"You.. you've felt it?"

"Yup! All the things you did for me and with me, the way you look at me, the way you hug me, the way you are very concerned towards me. I'm not blind and I'm definitely not numb not to feel it, Jonginnie. And I'm very thankful that you love me." Jongin blushed but started to look away because he was embarassed.

"Hey, look at me. It's okay, I'm very okay with it. I'm fine with you loving me."

"You do? I mean, it's not weird for you now that you know that your best friend loves you?"

"Yes, I'm more than okay with my best friend loving me."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just feels weird. I mean.. you could've just thought about everything as me just being friendly. How come you've seen it as love instead of plain concern between friends?"

"Easy. It's because I'm in love with you too, and I was like you. You were like my mirror, all the things I did out of love, you did it for me too. And I really really want to kiss you. I wasn't able to help myself earlier when I woke you up so I kissed your lips. I thought you didn't like it so I held everything back. When we were at the strawberry farm and when you pout, I really want to kiss you so bad."

"Wait. Hold up. You're in love with me too?"

"Yup baby, I'm in love with you too."

"Really? Since when?"

"I don't know when the exact date was but I'm very sure that I don't see you as my best friend anymore. Well you are still my best friend but what I feel for you, it's definitely different from what a best friend feel towards his best friend. I love you, Jongin."

"How.. how could that be?"

"You can't believe it?" Jongin just nodded while staring blankly because he was still in awe.

"Want me to prove to you that I really love you?" Jongin just looked at Taemin's eyes locked into his, glistening with happiness and love. Soon, Taemin leaned forward to catch his lips and kissed Jongin sweetly. Taemin pulled away as he needed air and when he looked at Jongin, he was blushing madly.

"Come on baby, it's okay. It's me and I love you. I'm sincere and I'm serious."

"This is unbelievable.." Jongin still can't believe what's happening so Taemin playfully kissed him again by leaving open mouthed kisses to Jongin's lips then pulling away too soon, and peppered Jongin's face with his kisses.

"Do you still want me to prove that I love you? Are my kisses not enough?"

"Wh-what will you do?"

"Hmmm. Maybe this would work." Taemin hugged Jongin then kissed him again and this time, deeply. He parted Jongin's lips with his tongue and Jongin allowed Taemin's tongue to explore his own. They were battling for dominance until they pulled away, grasping for air.

"Are those enough for you to believe that I love you?"

"Yeah."

"Well for me, it's not enough. Jonginnie, do you remember that I won earlier too?"

"Huh? When?!"

"I got the biggest strawberry at the farm."

"You only won because you found twin strawberries!"

"Yup and since I found twin strawberries, you have to grant two wishes for me."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me. Hehe. Don't worry, I won't make you do anything stupid."

"Okay. I'll do it as long as it won't get us in danger."

"It's a bit dangerous though.. first, I want you to be my boyfriend and second, I want you to tell me when you want it, and I'll give it to you."

"You want me to be your boyfriend??"

"Yes baby. Well I love you, you love me. It'd be just right to be together! I want to be in a relationship with you and I want you to be mine. In return, I'd be yours. I know it may be a bit dangerous since we'd have to be apart as I would be going to Japan but knowing that we are each other's would somehow make me feel at ease. I'd be very happy to know that you're mine plus you don't have to worry because I'm yours."

"Taem.. really?"

"Baby, you don't really want to believe the things I say?"

"No, it's not like that! It's just.. it's very overwhelming!"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? Do you want me to be your boyfriend??"

"Of course!! Yes I'll be your boyfriend and I'd be very happy to have you as my boyfriend!!" Taemin was all smiles after what Jongin have told him and just hugged his best friend turned boyfriend.

"Thank you, baby!!! I may not be the perfect boyfriend but I would try my best to be the right one for you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" This time, it was Jongin who kissed Taemin. Taemin was surprised at first but seeing that Jongin is finally loosened up, he smiled and let Jongin push him towards the mattress.

"Did you take note of my other wish?"

"Um."

"Really? What was it?"

"You told me that I should tell you when I want it and you'd give it to me. What if I tell you I want it now, will you give it to me?"

"Jongin?? This soon?? Like we just became a couple for a few minutes?"

"Why? Some people even do it before they become a couple! Will you give it to me?"

"You're serious with that?"

"Yes." Jongin was dead serious and Taemin's heart was beating so fast. Jongin's stare also became different as he slowly crawled towards Taemin until Taemin fell by the bed.

"Wait up, baby.. uhm.. you really want it?"

"Taem, I've waited for so long. Give it to me, please?"

"Uhm.. okay. I'll just lock the door first.."

"Make it fast, baby.."

"Yes baby I'll make it fast!!" Taemin immediately ran to the door and locked it, then grabbed his bag but he remember that he didn't have anything with him - no condom nor lube.

"Don't worry baby, I'm prepared." Jongin said as he got his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"You're.. you're really prepared.. did you plan this, baby?"

"Kind of but I just really thought of grabbing this at the last minute.. I'm thankful that I did. Come on, lay down the bed."

"Wait.. you'll top?"

"Nope. Of course you'll give it to me. I just really need you to lay down first so I could savor everything. Will you let me?"

"Okay."

"Do you trust me, Taeminnie?"

"Of course baby! I trust you. Well, even if you want to top or be the bottom, I'll be okay with it. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Gosh, I love you so much." Jongin crawled towards to Taemin again and kissed him. As soon as Jongin's hands caught Taemin's shirt, he immediately took it off. Of course, Taemin didn't want Jongin to stay clothed so he did the same, until all their clothes were thrown at the floor and all that's left are their boxers.

"You look so beautiful, baby.."

"I'm just as beautiful as you.. I love you so much.." Jongin kissed Taemin's lips again then looked at his eyes.

"Taem, thank you."

"What thank you? Thank you because we're finally together. I've waited for this for quite a while now."

"I'm very happy. I'm happy that you're with me now."

"I thought I was just assumming. I thought I was just seeing or feeling things. I thought it was just some noise inside my head but it was really your heart screaming for my name."

"The things that you've felt, seen, heard or thought were all true. It was really me and my heart screaming for you. Anyway, baby as much as I want to tell you how much I love you, I also want us to feel it so shall we?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Taem." Jongin started to kiss Taemin's jaw down to his neck, his collar bones, to his chest and onto his nipples. Jongin was fumbling onto the bud which made Taemin moan in pleasure. Jongin felt Taemin get hard so he got his other hand by his abs and slowly moved down to the hem of his boxers. Slowly, he pulled it down until it reveals Taemin's huge erection which made Jongin drool.

"Baby, you look so yummy.."

"You have to be naked too.. it's unfair if I'm the only one naked here, baby."

"Don't worry, I will be naked too.." Jongin pulled his own boxers down and revealed his own erection to his boyfriend.

"You're so beautiful.. the most beautiful being in this world."

"Ssshhh. Let's stop that because it's time to get down to business. Can I touch you?"

"Of course baby! Please touch me." Without any hesitation, Jongin took Taemin's cock inside his mouth. He sucked on the head and licked the slit, which threw Taemin to the edge. He slowly took a few inches in until he felt the tip by his throat. Jongin gagged for a bit but tried to calm down until he was used to it and swallowed against the shaft, making Taemin moan loudly. Soon enough, he let go of the shaft only to take it again, hollow his cheeks and give Taemin a quite sloppy yet good enough first time blowjob.

"Oh ah Jongin!! I'm-" before Taemin could push Jongin's head closer, Jongin took the shaft out and licked the precum off. Taemin was all in awe with Jongin's skills that he never thought he have.

"You're delicious. So yummy but we have to stop. Sorry."

"Baby, as much as I want to last long, I really have to put it in. I might explode anytime."

"Okay. Do what you'd have to do." Jongin hugged Taemin's waist only to roll over the bed, making Taemin go on top of him.

"This would be your first time, right?"

"Yeah. But I've tried to play with toys so I'm kind of prepared. Go ahead and fill me."

"Toys?"

"Yeah. Toys. I'll just tell you later about it, now you really have to put it inside. I want it so bad.."

"Are you sure you're stretched enough?"

"Yes baby."

"I still want to make sure though. I'll check, okay?"

"Okay just do it fast please.." Jongin spread his legs and Taemin eased two fingers inside. Jongin didn't whimper and he was really sure he was well stretched. Taemin mentally took note to ask Jongin about it later.

"So you're really ready.. I'll be going in then."

"Go on and fill me up, baby." Excitement filled Jongin's being especially when he felt Taemin's tip enter him. As he felt the head going deeper, his insides became tighter so he moaned loud.

"You're.. oh my gosh Taemin you're so big!!"

"Thank you, baby. You yourself are big too. But I'd be happy to fill you with my meat today. Are you okay?" Taemin asked as he bottomed out and Jongin was panting.

"Yes I'm super okay! You can move now."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't. I'm okay."

"Alright. Get ready baby. I'll move." Taemin moved and of course, the power of his hips threw Jongin to the depths of pleasure. It was like an avalanche, an uncontrollable surge and the undeniable fall of his being with Taemin in pleasure. It was like free-falling, skydiving and all the dangerously extreme activities all rolled in one, except that this is the best one ever. Jongin's moans filled the room and it was pure music to Taemin's ears. Two hearts who are deeply in love have finally became one and it never felt so nice. The sounds of skin slapping skin, the strength of every thrust and the deep kisses shared made the lovers feel so high, so happy and deeply in love.

"Taem!!" Jongin shrieked when Taemin hit the spot and Jongin is getting closer to his climax.

"Come on, baby, I'm close too.. let's cum together." With a few strong and hard thrust, Jongin released by their own abdomen and with his tightening walls, Taemin's cock got milked and he released inside Jongin, painting it with white. Taemin fell onto Jongin's body and they both panted as they come down from their high, all sweaty even if it's winter.

"That was.. the best."

"Baby, you can't say that it's the best when it's only the first. I'll show you more of it soon."

"I'll gladly anticipate, baby. But really, that was awesome. I love it! And I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm getting sleepy, baby."

"The bear wants to hibernate now? I still have questions for you though. You stretched yourself? You played with toys?"

"Uh yeah. I have some vibrators and dildos at home. I used that when I get horny after watching you or your videos. Kind of want you to fuck me but I know it won't happen so I happened to get fucked by the dildo named Taemin's silicon dick instead. I.. I stretched myself with a butt plug and I was wearing it while we were on the road but took it off just before I went here with you."

"So that explains the reason why you're well stretched.. gracious Jongin.."

"Why?"

"I never really thought you'd make my wish come true. Haha."

"Why, have you fantasized fucking me?"

"Of course. But you're sleepy so let's just sleep! We still have to wake up before they prepare our dinner later."

"Hey!! I want to know your fantasies with me."

"I'll tell you when we wake up. Let's sleep first." Taemin hugged Jongin and just stayed that way until Jongin gave up and fell asleep.

Jongin left his phone with Taemin as he helped their manager hyung and their companions cook dinner at the barbecue place outside. They just left Taemin by the table because he would only cause chaos once he tries to get involved in cooking. He was bored so he played with his phone and Jongin's phone. He got the camera and took lots of photos of himself. He was making lots of funny faces and also some sexy and sultry looks that would make Jongin happy when he sees it. He snapped another photo of himself, this time, pouting. He tried to send it to himself but accidentally shared it to Jongin's instagram.

"Oh my, what did I do??" Taemin immediately opened the application and saw that his photo was posted to his instagram and immediately put it into the archives. He was curious to see Jongin's posts since he doesn't have his own account and saw some selcas of him being cute and some being the carefree Jongin that he knows.

"What's with you? Why are you smiling widely? Ya why are you looking onto my insta?? You didn't post anything, right??" Jongin panicked and immediately took his phone and checked his instagram. Good thing Taemin didn't post anything and glared back to his boyfriend who was just trying to look innocent.

"Sorry baby, I just accidentally opened your instagram app."

"It's fine, you didn't post anything anyway. We'll be dead if you do. Let's eat, I'm so hungry."

A few days after their small getaway in winter, Jongin found himself at his bed cuddled with the duvet.

"Gosh, I'm going crazy. I miss you so much." Jongin looked over his wallpaper, a photo of him and Taemin on the day they became lovers and smiled, but the ache in his heart still remained. He miss Taemin so bad and he can't do anything because he's in Japan for SHINee's promotions.

_"Call me or send me a message when you're not busy. I really miss you. I love you so much!"_

Jongin sighed because of course, Taemin won't send a message back but he was surprised when he got a message from Taemin after a few minutes.

_"We're still not done though. I'll call you tonight when we arrive at the dorm. I miss you!! And when you miss me, just look over your camera roll. I love you so much, don't be sad anymore♡"_

Jongin immediately went through his camera roll and found photos of Taemin - some being cute, some doing funny faces and some looking sexy. Of course, Jongin smiled as he looked over the photos and sent some to Taemin's Kakao talk.

"Your photos made me laugh but also made me miss you more. Take care always baby! I love you so much. Don't get injured nor strain yourself too much! I won't be there to hug and kiss you." Jongin sent a photo of him pouting and sent it to Taemin again as he tried to get some afternoon sleep, knowing that when he wakes up, it'd be closer to the time that Taemin would call him, still oblivious of the selca that is sitting on @kiiiiiiimkai's archive that got a few hundred hearts.

\----

2020

 _"Jongin ah, do you want to eat lamb tonight?"_ Taemin said as Jongin answered his phone.

_"Yeah, sure. Let's eat lamb tonight."_

_"Okay!! Would you be ready in less than an hour?"_

_"Yes, I'll be done in 30 minutes."_

_"Alright, I'll pick you up. Bye Jonginnie."_ Jongin ended the call and sighed.

He have a scheduled photoshoot for Elle magazine the next day and was decided to sleep early so he won't get swollen face but then, with Taemin's one question, Jongin have completely forgotten all his plans.

"Aish.. it's been so long but this guy could still really make me flip the tables just to be with him." Jongin chuckled as he got his towel and took a bath.

Jongin washed up and made sure that he'd look good, not because he isn't handsome but he wanted to be as beautiful as Taemin. He carefully chose his clothes thinking of what Taemin would wear and whip a bit of perfume Taemin loves. His wait didn't last long as Taemin rang his door a few minutes after he was satisfied with his look. At the sight of his best friend and his lover, Jongin smiled.

_"I knew it. We match. Haha."_

"Oh? We match. Haha." As if Taemin heard what he was thinking, Taemin said what Jongin have told himself.

"Shall we? We should get moving before the restaurant gets crowded. We might not want to go over some diners before we reach our table."

"Don't worry, I've reserved a private area for us. We'll also go inside from the employee entrance and pass thru the kitchen before we reach the table."

"Ah so the restaurant could do that now?"

"Of course! The power of Lee Taemin, I guess. Let's go."

They arrived at their favorite restaurant that serves delicious lamb dishes and for some reasons, they were a bit nervous especially they entered the restaurant via the employee's entrance. It's nice since diners won't see nor know that they are there and they won't get bothered by people wanting to take photos with them but it's his first time to go out with Taemin alone in years - since he was almost always with Wonshik or Moonkyu, as Taemin was busy. He just thought that Taemin must've really want to eat lamb and asked him out now that he doesn't have schedule, which rarely happens to a workaholic like him.

Jongin was too busy and preoccupied with his thoughts, he wasn't aware of what's happening until he and Taemin were led to the VIP room, a VIP room that was scattered with red and white roses with lavender-scented candles by the side of the room.

"I'm very happy that you agreed to be on a date with me. Haha. What would you like to have?"

"I see.. this is a date. I'll take note of that." Jongin was blushing as he hid his face with the menu while Taemin just chuckled.

"Sorry. We were busy and I only had free time lately so I was only able to take you out on a date. It's been a while so I'm making it up to you."

"It's okay, I understand since I know you're preparing for your comeback album. But I'm happy that I'm now able to spend time with you."

"Even if we're together in SuperM?"

"As much as I love us being members of the same group, it'd always be a different story when we're with them. SuperM is like our family, but dates like this are intimate and only for the two of us."

"I'm glad. Okay. Anything you'd like to eat?"

"Lamb skewers, lamb steak, Sheperd's pie and some sides of vegetables would do."

"That sounds good!"

It was supposed to be a formal date with Taemin especially with the VIP room and the ambience but the two can't stay posh anymore and laughed as much as they talked. Taemin also moved beside Jongin and they enjoyed their dinner while feeding each other. They love the lamb skewers the most and got more of it as they also drank wine.

"It's nice to do this once in a while. It makes me feel that we're still new even if we've been together since that trip happened back in 2013. Haha."

"Yeah. We've been together for 7 years but we were only able to go out on dates lately.. it's a pity."

"It's okay, we have worked hard for the past years to be well established and now, we were able to show them who we are and what we could do. I think being established like how we are now made us want to spend more time with each other, since we weren't able to spend lots of time together in the past."

"Well now that our activities are postponed, we should do this more often. Would you like that?"

"Of course! I'd love that so much." Jongin was feeling it again, the same feeling that he have when he and Taemin went on a spontaneous date during winter. It was Jongin who made efforts before but now, it's Taemin. They have this give and take relationship where both of them would make efforts to be with each other, just like going out on dates like this. It really made Jongin's heart flutter but of course, it also made Taemin's stomach flip because of happiness. They have been through a lot as years went by but gladly, they were still together and their love grew stronger.

That night, Taemin stayed at Jongin's loft because Jongin revealed that he would have a photoshoot the next day.

"You should've told me, baby! Aigoo. Anyway since our date is done, let's go to sleep. You have to get some beauty rest so you'd be looking your best tomorrow."

"I kind of want to cuddle with you first."

"Jonginnie Jonginnie Jonginnie. We could do that tomorrow after your shoot okay? For now, you have to sleep."

"Taem, we should do our skin care first!!"

"Where is it? I'll just do it for you. Lay down the bed and I'll do that skincare routine to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby. It's okay, I'll do it for you." Jongin got his serum and Taemin applied it onto Jongin's skin while also massaging Jongin's forehead. Indeed, the sleep loving bear fell asleep in no time but when Taemin was about to go out of the bed, Jongin stopped him.

"Where will you go? Please stay with me."

"I'll just wash my hands. I'll sleep with you, don't worry."

"Make it fast. I want to sleep soundly in your arms."

Just like before, Taemin was the one who woke Jongin up when his alarm snoozed. Taemin immediately woke Jongin up saying that he'd be late if he still stayed in bed but Jongin didn't try to flinch. Taemin had a plan and took Jongin's clothes off only to carry him to the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up, baby! Make it fast, I'll make breakfast for you. I love you! Good morning, my love and my baby." Taemin kissed him good morning and left him at the bathroom like a lovestrucked highschool girl.

When Jongin finished showering, breakfast is ready.

"Baby, let's eat!! I got spam, eggs and rice for you wrapped with seasoned seaweeds. I also made kimchi stew if you want some soup."

"Thank you so much baby!! Ah, such a hearty meal. Eat with me, please?"

"Sure! But we have to hurry up so you'd arrive at the studio early."

"Okay. I love you! Thank you for this." Jongin smiled at Taemin and ate the food his boyfriend cooked for him.

But because of conflicts on Taemin's comeback schedule with the other artists, his project was moved on a later date but the couple didn't worry about it. They were happy because that means they could spend more time together especially when Jongin partially moved in with him, having his own things at Taemin's place but also leaving some of it at the EXO's dorm in case he have to stay there instead especially when Taemin is in Japan or during comeback preparations. They also bought scooters even if they have their own cars, since there are times that they're too lazy to drive.

After exercising together, they decided to go out and buy some toys for Rahee and Raeon at a toy shop, especially it's childrens' day in Korea. Taemin helped Jongin buy the toys after hours of having a hard time deciding what to buy and what he shouldn't buy (because his sister told him not to give any weird or stupid toy to the kids or she'll be mad at him) until they settled on some lego, especially he's been obsessed with lego lately. They visited the two kids and played with them. Jongin's sister was very happy with Taemin's presence since the kids missed their _Taem-chun_ as much as they miss their _Kai-chun_.

After going around the mall, they met up with their good friend Kwonho that just drove his girlfriend to work. The three went to have samgyupsal and stayed at a café afterwards.

"You two are totally for real, huh? Jongin now lives with you. Wow. You might get married before me and my girlfriend. Haha." Kwonho teased the two that became red with his words.

"It's just like Jongin have three homes, though. It's more convenient and money saving aside from having a human pillow to hug." Taemin chuckled, earning him a glare from his boyfriend.

"So I'm only a pillow to you?? Woah."

"Jonginnie, don't try to deny it. You really love it when I hug you."

"I'm not denying anything though. Haha."

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We'll go out again." Taemin said without any hesitation.

"Really, Taem? You'll take me out again tomorrow?"

"Of course! Why not, right? If you want, we could also go out the day after."

"Moonkyu said he misses us. How about a double date?"

"That would also be good."

"To be honest, everything is good as long as I'm with Taemin."

"Woah. Really, Kim Jongin.." Kwonho just shook his head as he took a sip of his beverage.

"I think we should just leave Kwonho here alone. Haha. It's also getting late, you have to go home. We still have to get rest so we'd be fresh tomorrow on our double date."

"You're unbelievable. Okay! See you tomorrow then!"

The lovers were still high in spirits after their date today, especially they have been out on a few dates this week. For some reasons, they are happy that their schedules were pushed back because they'd be able to spend more time at home.

"We're here!! Sorry, we're late!!" The lovers said as they arrived at Kwonho's place, fetching him and Moonkyu as they would be going to their destination while riding their scooters.

"Woah. You two must've been so busy last night, you woke up late for lunch and slept again." Because Moonkyu is right, the lovers just giggled.

"Let's go! I'm very excited with this double date. I'll date Kwonho tonight since you're with your wife." Taemin motioned Kwonho to follow him as he went off.

"Ya, Taemin ah!! I'm not Jongin's wife! Aish it's your fault!! You told everyone I'm your wife when I'm not!!" Moonkyu playfully slapped Jongin's shoulder while the latter just laughed.

"Aish let's just follow them!! Ya Taemin ah, Moonkyu is my wife because you're my husband!! Ya don't leave me here!!! I swear I'll really punish you when I catch you!! Aigoo!!" The four best friends just laughed as they rode on their scooters like they were still teenagers, savoring the time to be together especially they miss each other so much after being so busy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's one cheesy taekai story I'm so sorry. Kudos and comments would be very appreciated ♡♡♡


End file.
